


KaiSoo Au (16th nov. 2018)

by oasissoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasissoo/pseuds/oasissoo





	1. Chapter 1

"Tell me you're lying. Wendy, tell me you are lying. He's not here…right?"

Behind the stage, only a few minutes before his performance, Kyungsoo is more than shocked about the news Wendy just told him. He looks at her, hoping that it's nothing but a really bad joke. However, her serious face tells him otherwise. He groans, his hands wander up to his temples.

 

"Why him? How am I going to perform now?"

"Does he make you nervous?"

"No. It's rather frustrating… I'll do it anyway. For my friends."

Wendy purses her lips to hold back a cunning grin before she wishes him good luck and disappears in the crowd, where Junmyeon can't see them.

 

* * *

 

"How did you get a table at this place? I tried so hard to get it for us…"

Junmyeon looks around in awe, admiring the beautiful view on the roof terrace and smiles. Even though the weather is cold, the outdoor fireplaces and the crowded terrace make it quite tolerable, almost warm.

He puts his hand on Sehun's and says: "Thank you, babe."

"I'm glad you like it. Happy 4th anniversary, baby."

 

There it was. The signal. The power goes off and if it wasn't for the few fireplaces it surely would be pitch dark. Whispering sounds ring in the air, Junmyeon looks around before he turns to his boyfriend while he tries to understand what's happening right now.

"Seems like the power's off."

"No. Everything's fine."

"Huh?"

 

Sehun stands up and walks around the table, reaching for Junmyeon's who frowns confusedly before he takes the offered hand.

"Sehun, what..."

"Do you remember how we met?", Sehun asks as he leads Junmyeon down a  short path of white rose petals, barely visible in the dimmed light, "It was snowing, the ground was white, just like now... Well, it wasn't because of roses but snow. You slipped and your tiny body bumped into mine, spilling your hot chocolate all over my white sweater."

"You wanted to kill me.", Junmyeon giggles as they stop in a circle of roses, coated with white and red petals.

"I did. But you were so cute and apologetic… How was I supposed to be angry? And it took me a whole year to get that heart of yours."

"I liked you way earlier but you know... playing hard to get."

"I know. You weren't easy... But I hope you will be now."

 

Before Junmyeon can ask what he meant, the lights go on along with the melody of a piano that starts playing. The smaller's eyes almost pop out as he sees Kyungsoo on the little stage who gives him a little smile before he starts to sing...

 

_105 is the number that comes to my head,_

_when I think of all the years I wanna be with you._

_Weak up every morning with you in my bed,_

_That's precisely what I plan to do..._

 

"Sehun..."

"Kim Junmyeon.", he whispers, dropping on one knee, "I don't want to wait any longer. We are together all the time, for 4 whole years now an I want it to be like this forever. I think we can do it till the very end..."

 

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right,_

_buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life._

_Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush,_

_But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough._

 

Sehun takes out a little box and opens it, revealing two beautiful rings, one for him and one for the love of his life.

He looks up to his boyfriend, who looks at the rings with glimmering eyes as tears of joy run down his cheeks.

"Will you marry me?"

 

_I'll say will you marry me?_

_I swear that I will mean it._

_I'll say will you marry me?_

 

 

Junmyeon doesn't think twice about it. What else does he want more than being with Sehun? Yes, his husband. He falls on his knees and wraps his arms around the taller's neck, sobbing into it as he stutters the magical word "Yes."

 

The crowd starts to applaud the two, Sehun picks him up  and turns two a specific direction in the crowd to show him all his friends and family which makes Junmyeon's sobbing only worse. But what can he do? This is the happiest moment of his life after all.

 

The two exchange their rings before all of their loved ones and even the strangers in the crowd congratulate them.

 

It's not a happy end but a happy beginning.

 

 


	2. Hello WenYeol

_Life is cruel._

It's a rainy morning when Wendy's parents come to get her. She likes rainy days, the sound of raindrops drumming against the window, the smell that always manages to calm her. But today it's not calming. It feels like the sky is crying for her, for the day she gives up on her hopes and dreams.

"Smile.", her father demands when he sees her sad face through the mirror, "It's rude to look upset. You're going to meet your fiancé."

"Let her be.", her mother insists.

What is he expecting? It's not like she wants all of this. Not when her heart belongs to Chanyeol.

 

"Why are we going so early in the morning? It only takes 20 minutes to get there…"

"We'll have breakfast with the in-laws before you two exchange rings. Then we'll leave you two alone so you can get to know each other."

Oh how much she wants to wipe off that smile on her mothers lips. What kind of mother would do this to her daughter?

"I don't want to know him, Mother. Let's just exchange rings and leave."

"Sweetheart… don't be like this."

"Like what? You know I don't want this yet you-"

"Enough. We arrived."

 

Silence fills the car before the driver gets off and opens the doors for them.

"Remember. Keep smiling."

"Okay.", she mutters as she gets off the car.

 

 

 

"There's she.", Jongin whispers, tapping Chanyeol's shoulder who was looking out in the opposite direction. He turns around and as soon as his eyes find her, his heartbeat quickens.

_Beautiful…_

Indeed. She looks absolutely stunning in the dark blue dress she's wearing that  ends at her mid thighs. Her hair is tugged behind her ear.

"She got skinnier…", he exhales, biting his bottom lip to hold back his tears.

"Yeolie… be strong. We gotta get inside now."

"Okay. Kyungsoo?"

"Should be here in 5. Get up now."

 

The two friends walk around the building, a restaurant with a back door. The front door is off limits since the families decided to close the restaurant down for the next few hours.

As Jongin and Chanyeol try to unlock the door the sound of steps coming closer.

"Hey.", Kyungsoo says, Sehun and Junmyeon right beside him, "How's it going?"

 

Jongin smiles while Chanyeol successfully picks the lock.

"Let's go.", he says, going ahead, followed by Junmyeon and Sehun. Kyungsoo attempts to walk in but he's being pulled back into Jongin's arms.

What-"

Jongin pecks Kyungsoo's cheek and whispers: "I missed you."

"Jongin!"

"What? Let's go inside."

"You're unbelievable…", Kyungsoo says, cheeks blushed as Jongin grabs his hand and pulls him inside the building.

 

 

 

"They really suit each other don't you think?"

"Definitely… Your daughter is such a beauty."

 

Wendy barely listens to the conversation the parents have. She's focused on her plate to avoid the gaze of the man across the table. She feels uncomfortable with the eyes he's giving here but this is her life now… is it?

 

"I think we should celebrate now."

Her father lifts his  glass of white wine while her mother urges her to stand up. She looks up to find her future fiancé smiling down to her. Reluctantly she takes his hand and they walk up to stand next to her father.

It's time to exchange the rings…

_Chanyeol…_

 

Wendy's father in-law gives a little speech, saying how this engagement will bring luck and happiness into both families.

_As if it's not about the money…_

The old man stands up and takes the rings.

"Now kids, if you're ready please exchange these rings as a promise to love and respect each other."

_Love, huh…_

 

Wendy can't hold back the tears anymore.

Assuring that she's crying tears of joy, her mom stands up and wipes them away, telling her to pull herself together. But she can't. She doesn't wan to. And she can't let this man put a ring on her. Not when her heart and mind scream for Chanyeol…

 

"…Yeol."

Realizing that his name slipped through her lips she quickly covers her mouth, even though it's too late. Everyone heard her.

"Who?", the tall male in front of her asks, frowning as his hand holding the ring sinks slowly. Her mother panics, her father looks at her more furious than ever.

And right when it feels like a dead end, the familiar voice, the deep and trusted voice rings in her ears. The voice of the man she loves.

 

"Me bud. She's calling for me.", Chanyeol says, walking towards the two and pulling Wendy behind him.

"Who are you?!"

Everyone's curious and upset. They all want to know who this random stranger is.

"Her man. I'm the one she loves… and the one she's genuinely being loved by.", he answers, squeezing Wendy's hand he holds ever since he came in.

 

"Son Seungwan, what's going on?!"

"F-father, I-"

"Let me do it, love… Listen old man. I don't care if you're her dad or not but I surely won't let anyone treat her like you did. Are you fucking trading her for some money?! What kind of father does that? And you, lady… As her mother you should side with her shouldn't you?! Do you even realize how precious she is..?", Chanyeol finally turns around and looks at his love, quickly wipes her tears before he continues to talk, this time only looking at her, "She's beautiful, kind, intelligent, talented, funny, understanding… While you tried to ruin her life she just accepted everything. To keep her family and to save me…"

 

Silence fills the room for a few seconds. Seconds that feel like an eternity for the two.

"I don't know what kind of drugs you're on about but remove yourself from my daughter, you-!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back off old man!", Sehun interferes, "I'm really mad this time!"

"S-Sehun?!", the old man stumbles back. He always was a bit scared of him.

 

While the others come in and prevent the people to talk to Wendy, Chanyeols pulls her out off the restaurant through the back door. At first he doesn't look at her.

_Of course he wouldn't… not after I left him hanging…_

"Chan-"

"Are you crazy?!", he suddenly asks, turning around to face her. Her heart stings as she sees his wet eyes.

"Chanyeol.", Wendy whispers, wiping away his tears while he cups her face to wipe her remaining ones, "I'm so sorry… I didn't know what to do. This can be dangerous for you, you shouldn't have come…"

 

"Bullshit. Do you think I can let you marry someone else like that? Not when we still have so much things to do. Not when you're my Anne…"

"Chan…"

"Seungwan…"

The two press their foreheads together and Wendy smiles.

"Say it again. Say my name."

"Seungwan."

"Again"

"Seungwan."

Her smile grows bigger the more he called her name.

"Son Seungwan…"

 

"Park Chanyeol…"

"I love you, girl. I fricking love you."

"And I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just stay with me.", Chanyeol says before he finally  locks lips with her.


End file.
